Cambio de vida
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: algunas veces el pasado puede llegar a nuestras vidas y cambiarla completamente. Siempre es crear un balance entre los hechos del ayer y lo que tenemos pensado para el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Cambio de vida

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: algunas veces el pasado puede llegar a nuestras vidas y cambiarla completamente. Siempre es crear un balance entre los hechos del ayer y lo que tenemos pensado para el futuro.

Capítulo I: Sorpresas

Era un día típico en el dojo kamiya las nietas del Dr. gensai jugando con kenshin mientras esta lavaba la ropa (nota de la autora: si solo viven 3 personas en ese dojo ¿Cómo es que siempre hay tanta ropa que lavar? ¿será que Kenshin lava ropa ajena por unos cuantos yenes? Kaoru y Yahiko peleando por lo irrespetuoso que puede ser el chico. Pero una visita inesperada cambio todo.

Jefe de policía: "_buenos días sr Himura y señorita Kamiya"_

_Kenshin: "buenos días, ¿Qué lo trae por acá?_

_Jefe de policía: "preferiría hablar con usted en privado"_

_Kenshin: "pase usted al salón de entrenamiento, en un momento estaré con usted"_

_Kaoru: "kenshin, si viene a pedirte que luches en alguna guerra por favor rechaza la oferta. Tú eres parte de mi familia, no soportaría perderte"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono no creo que venga a eso. Además recuerda que para mí este es mi hogar, donde me siento tranquilo y no quiero perder esa tranquilidad". _

_Kaoru: "entonces les llevare té y unos pasteles para que conversen a gusto"._

_En el salón de entrenamiento _

_Jefe de policía: sr Himura ¿cuándo usted era niño tenía el nombre de shinta?_

_Kenshin: "asi es ,¿Por qué?_

_Jefe de policía: "hay unas personas muy importantes buscando a Shinta Himura. Perdieron contacto con el es decir con usted cuando era muy pequeñito"._

_Kenshin: "no entiendo"._

_Jefe de policía: "mejor acompáñeme a la jefatura de policía"._

_ En ese momento entro Kaoru con las tazas de te y unos pasteles._

_Kenshin: "muchas gracias Kaoru dono pero debo ir con el jefe de policía hay algo importante que tiene que decirme y no puede ser aquí, según él"._

_Kaoru: "¡no se lleve a kenshin onegai! ¡Su cuerpo no resistiría una pelea más!"_

_Jefe de policía: "la razón por la que le pedí al Sr Himura que me acompañe a la jefatura de policía, no tiene nada que ver con una nueva pelea. No se preocupe señorita"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono, le prometo que regresare y le contare todo". _

_Kaoru: "está bien Kenshin, confiare en ti"._

_En la estación de policía _

_ En la oficina del jefe se encontraban dos personas. Una mujer de unos 40 o 50 años vestida con ropa occidental y un hombre de la misma edad con el cabello rojo como el de kenshin pero con algunas canas. _

_Jefe de policía: "estas son las personas que buscan a Shinta Himura._

_Kenshin: "buenos días, ¿ustedes son los que quieren hablar con migo?_

_Hombre: "primero que todo permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Roland Strayer y ella es mi esposa Sassha"._

_Kenshin: "un placer en conocerlos, mi nombre ahora ya no es Shinta Himura sino Kenshin Himura"._

_Roland: "lo sabemos"_

_Kenshin: "Shinta fue mi nombre hasta que mi maestro, Hiko Seiyuro, me lo cambio por kenshin luego de salvarme la vida"._

_Roland: "¿y tus padres?_

_Kenshin: "murieron de cólera cuando yo tenía 6 años"_

_Roland: "¿y tus parientes?"._

_Kenshin: "nunca conocí a ninguno. Pero ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?_

_Roland: "porque tengo la sospecha que eres mi sobrino perdido"._

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: creo que todos nos hemos preguntado alguna vez como fue la niñez de Kenshin antes de conocer a su maestro Hiko Seiyuro. Bueno esto es lo que yo imagine. _

_Pd: Si alguno de los que están leyendo esta historia desea que le agregue algo más, por favor háganmelo saber en sus comentarios _

4


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: mi pasado desconocido

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Roland:_ "creo que debo explicarme mejor, hace como 30 años atrás tu abuelo tu madre, mi hermana, y yo viajamos desde nuestra natal Holanda hasta el Japón. La intención de mí ya fallecido padre era la de establecer nexos con comerciantes japoneses para importar y exportar productos._

_Pero paso algo que mi padre no pudo prever, tu madre se enamoró profundamente de un humilde campesino japonés, tu padre. Eso enfureció a tu abuelo a punto tal que hasta desheredo y desterró a tu madre, como medida de presión para que dejara a tu padre. Pero a ella no le importó y se casó con ese humilde campesino japonés._

_Tu abuelo y yo regresamos a Holanda, yo en esa época era muy joven y no podía ayudar mucho a tu madre. Pero siempre mantuve comunicación con mi hermana por medio de cartas, en una me conto que estaba embarazada de ti. Pensé que eso ablandaría el corazón de mi padre y cambiaría su decisión, al saber que pronto tendría un nieto. Lamentablemente me equivoque, él se mantuvo firme en su decisión de desconocer completamente a mi hermana y a su próximo nieto._

_Es más cuando le conté que mi hermana me había comunicado que estaba muy enferma que su muerte era cosa de semanas, el solo me respondió que ya estaba muerta para él"._

En ese momento la esposa de Roland, Sassha comenzó a llorar. Es que la hermana de su esposo y ella eran muy buenas amigas. Roland prosiguió con su relato.

_Roland: "Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con mi padre en su forma que el pretendía hacer desistir a tu madre de su amor. Siempre quise mucho a mi hermana. Cuando murió tu abuelo hace unos 10 años pude disponer de la fortuna familiar para para buscarte con mi esposa nos mudamos a este país con la esperanza de encontrarte._

_También contrate a los mejores detectives, pero Shinta Himura había desaparecido, llegamos a pensar que tú estabas muerto luego descubrieron que un pelirrojo llamado Battusai peleaba con grupo llamado los ishi shishi, nos emocionamos Sassha y yo, creímos que ese sin duda eras tu pero desapareciste otra vez. Ahora sabemos que tu nombre es kenshin Himura. ¡haz cambiado mucho de nombre!"._

_Kenshin: "pero ¿está seguro que soy yo el que está buscando?_

_Roland: "¿Cuántos japoneses conoces que tengan el pelo rojo?"._

_Kenshin: "nunca lo había pensado, a ninguno solo yo pero no es suficiente evidencia"_

_Roland: "tu abuelo fallecido abuelo y yo somos pelirrojos"_

_Kenshin: "pero eso aún no me convence"._

_Roland: "¿cuantos japoneses conoces que tengan los ojos color violeta?". _

_Kenshin: "…. Solo yo"_

_Roland: "bueno tu madre tenía los ojos de ese color, lo heredaste de ella, créeme eso no es algo común". _

_Kenshin: "bueno eso es cierto"._

_Roland: "además según el investigador que contrate tu definitivamente eres hijo de mi fallecida hermana. Lo que te convierte en mi sobrino y dueño de la fortuna que le correspondía a tu mama'". _

_Kenshin: "¿Cómo?"._

_Roland: "como te dije antes, tu abuelo desheredó a tu madre por casarse con alguien quien él no aprobaba, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, ella solo se enamoró de alguien que no era del mismo nivel que ella, eso no es un pecado tan grave que merezca ser desheredado y desterrado"._

_Sassha: "además tu madre y yo por ser tan buenas amigas también manteníamos contacto por medio de cartas. Y le jure que velaría por ti en el caso que ella no pudiera."_

_Kenshin: "¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? Yo soy un hombre sencillo no me gustan los lujos ni las ostentaciones"._

_Roland: "eres el único lazo de sangre que me queda en esta vida, mi esposa y yo no pudimos tener hijos"._

_Kenshin: "y usted el mío, pero no quiero cambiar de estilo de vida"_

_Sassha: "hijo, ¿tienes familia, esposa hijos?_

_Kenshin: "no, pero es como si los tuviera, tengo amigos que son como si lo fueran. Kaoru dono que es la dueña del dojo donde vivo, siempre ha sido muy generosa conmigo, Yahiko es como un hermano menor para mí o más bien como hijo vive en el dojo de Kaoru dono, el es un niño de la calle que ella decidió acoger en su casa. Y Sanosuke y ex peleador callejero que es mi mejor amigo, como un hermano". _

_Sassha: "por ellos piense en la oferta que le está haciendo mi esposo. Puede brindarles una mejor vida. Por lo que pudimos investigar a veces tienen problemas económicos ¿o me equivoco?"_

_Kenshin: "lo que dice usted es cierto"._

_Roland: "antes de darme una respuesta definitiva piénsalo con calma, y como te dijo mi esposa, piensa en todo lo que podrías hacer para ayudarlos. Te daré un semana de plazo para que lo medites y me des una respuesta definitiva. Nos estamos quedando en la posada kosuiko". _

_Kenshin: Roland san Sassha dono, aunque mi decisión al cabo de una semana sea a de no aceptar la fortuna que por derecho era de mi madre, me gustaría seguir en contacto con ustedes y que me hablaran más de mi mama', ya que recuerdo muy pocas cosas de ella, como murió cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años"._

_Sassha: "cuenta con eso muchacho"._

_Roland: "tu madre fue una gran mujer y muy valiente, no le importó dejar las comodidades que brinda tener dinero, por seguir a su verdadero amor"._

_ Kenshin salió de allí reflexionando si su madre desde el cielo hubiera querido que el gozara de esa fortuna. Más bien desde que Hiko Seiyuro lo había acogido como alumno y casi como un hijo, no había pensado mucho en sus padres. Solo cuando era muy niño, después desaparecieron de su mente, pero ellos existieron y ahora hasta un tío por parte de madre tenía, ahora no estaba tan solo en el mundo como siempre pensó_

_ Es más cuando Kaoru recordaba a su fallecido padre lo hacía con amor y el en el fondo sentía algo de envidia, porque casi no tenía recuerdos de sus padres pero ahora…._

_En la estación de policía _

_Sassha: "¿tú crees que acepte?"_

_Roland: "estoy seguro de que lo hará, además sabes que lo necesitamos"._

_Fin de capitulo _

_ Nota de Emilia Tsukino: Kenshin es un hombre sencillo, a quien la vida a golpeado desde que era un pequeño e indefenso niño llamado shinta. Tal vez la vida a querido ser un poco más generosa con él al concederle esa fortuna. Pero él no quiere cambiar de vida ¿Qué decidirá? Y ¿Por qué necesitan a kenshin? El próximo capítulo se llamara desiones_

_Pd:no olviden dejar sus comentarios Sessha se los pide de todo corazón. _

6


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: decisiones

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Escribir un fanfic lo considero una actividad que considero muy relajante, pues así dejo fluir mis ideas y comparto lo que siento con otras personas y eso para mí es algo que me encanta aunque muchas veces tengo miedo que lo que trato de expresar no lo entiendan los que lo leen o al final a mí misma no me guste, créanme por fanfiction que escribo gasto más de un cuarto de borrador (primero hago un manuscrito y después lo paso a computadora, aunque la mayoría de las veces termino cambiándolo cuando lo trascribo en mi pc) tiendo a ser muy autocritica.

En la vida real soy una profesora de inglés en una secundaria y debo ser un modelo perfecto para mis estudiantes (aunque ellos piensen que soy una vieja desgraciada que quiere hacerles la vida de cuadritos) olvidan que cada docente es un ser humano, que tiene emociones, que no somos unas simples máquinas de conocimiento y este es mi escape, es donde creo mi mundo con mis reglas por ende controlo, todo lo que pasa, por eso mucho de lo que escribo está basado en mis vivencias aunque muchos de los personajes fueron creados por el gran ( no recuerdo el nombre). En conclusión amo escribir tanto como amo ser profesora del idioma que adoro el inglés.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego al dojo Kaoru le pregunto qué quería con el jefe de policía, él le respondió que necesitaba su opinión con respecto a un caso que está investigando, y como es algo de suma importancia habían documentos que no podían salir de su oficina por ende yo debía ir a la jefatura de policía a verlos. Kaoru en tono de broma le dijo que debería comenzar a cobrarle por sus accesorias al jefe de policía

Él sabía que no estaba bien ocultarle la verdad a su nueva "familia" pero hasta que no tomara una decisión sobre qué hacer con sus nuevos parientes y la fortuna que la llegada de los mismos acarreaba. No quería vivir una vida de lujos por algo que sentía que no merecía, esa fortuna era de su fallecida madre que murió de cólera junto a su padre cuando el apenas tenía 6 años muy poco era lo que recordaba de su madre

Ya habían pasado 6 de los 7 días que ellos le concedieron para que pensara que hacer, si aceptar o rechazar la fortuna. Esa tarde kenshin se encontraba barriendo la entrada del dojo cuando vio a Kaoru regresar más temprano de lo usual y con una cara muy triste

_Kenshin: "buenas tardes, Kaoru dono"._

_Kaoru: "buenas tardes kenshin"._

_Kaoru:"bueno…. Hoy 2 estudiantes se retiraron del dojo maekawa este mes van 7 y por eso mis horas de trabajo en ese dojo han reducido drásticamente, además de ahora en adelante solo tendre que ir 3 veces por semana ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"._

_Kenshin: "dígalo usted"._

_Kaoru: "menos estudiantes, menos horas de trabajo significa que de ahora en adelante me pagaran menos dinero"._

_Kenshin: "veo"._

_Kaoru: "saber manejar una espada en esta época ya no es una prioridad es solo un pasatiempo como en antes. Kenshin este dojo antes tenía más de 20 estudiantes. Ahora solo tiene uno. Lo peor es que no he podido mantener el estilo Kamiya Kasshin como mi padre"._

_Kenshin: "no creo que su padre se lo reproche desde el lugar donde este"._

_Kaoru: "lo se kenshin, mi padre era un hombre estricto pero amable a la vez. Pero igualmente siento que estoy fallando"._

_Kenshin "Kaoru dono, no es así"._

_Kaoru: "no se hacer otra cosa que no sea manejar una espada. Mi educación siempre fue basada en eso."_

_Kenshin: "eso lo se"_

_Kaoru: "no tengo otro oficio, realmente no sé lo que haré"._

_Kenshin: "cálmese, yo siempre estaré con usted". _

_Kaoru: "mejor voy al Akabeko, a hablar con Tae, tal vez me pueda dar un consejo sobre lo que puedo hacer para resolver esta situación"._

_Kenshin: "¿entonces no almorzara aquí?"._

_Kaoru: "no, comeré algo en el restaurante de Tae"._

_Kenshin: "no se olvide de comer si no podría enfermar"._

_Kenshin: "tú siempre me cuidas como si fuera una niña pequeña"._

_Kenshin: "es que usted a veces se sacrifica su propia salud por ayudar a los demás"._

_Kaoru: "¡mira quién lo dice! Quién ha jurado usar su espada para proteger a los débiles aun acosta de su propia vida. El burro hablando de orejas."_

Luego de esto_ K_aoru se dirigió rumbo al Akabeko, mientras kenshin terminaba de barrer la entrada para comenzar a lavar la ropa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el Akabeko

Kaoru: _"buenas tardes, Tae"_

Tae: _"hola kaoru chan"._

_Kaoru: "hoy he venido a pedirte un consejo"_

_Tae: "¿en que puedo ayudarte?"._

_Kaoru: "estoy atravesando serios problemas económicos y pensé que tu podrías darme una idea."_

_Tae: "primero que todo, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual tienes problemas de dinero, Kaoru?"._

_Kaoru: "como sabes doy clases de kendo, con el dinero que conseguia haciéndolo podía mantenerme decorosamente, sin lujos. Pero ahora muchos estudiantes se han retirado de donde doy clases. Es decir menos estudiantes menos dinero ¿entiendes?_

_Tae: "Kaoru deberías considerar dedicarte a otra cosa ¿Qué cosa sabes hacer, además de dar golpes con un bokken"._

_Kaoru: "en realidad nada, nunca aprendí a hacer otra cosa….. Aunque tu podrías darme trabajo como mesera aquí en tu restaurante"._

_Tae: "yo encantada de la vida te daría un empleo aquí, pero mi restaurante es muy pequeño y tengo todo el personal que necesito. Lo siento amiga"._

_Kaoru: "no te preocupes, pero ¿sabes de algún restaurante donde necesiten a una mesera?"_

_Tae: "no en realidad, pero se de una casa en la que necesitan una mucama. En la mansión okeda. Ellos pagan muy bien pues son muy ricos"._

_Kaoru: "pero si cocino pésimo, no quiero envenenar a mis jefes"._

_Tae: "entendiste mal, en esa casa ya tienen una cocinera, lo que necesitan es una persona que se encargue de otras labores domésticas, como servir una mesa, limpiar los pisos, lavar la ropa etc"._

_Kaoru: "si me pagan más que por eso que por dar clases de kendo, aunque me duela dejare de dar clases de kendo y me dedicare a eso"._

_Tae: "siempre he pensado que una señorita como tu, no debería dedicarse a una labor como esa, eso de dar golpes con una espada es de hombres"._

_Kaoru: "tae….."_

_Tae: "pero es la verdad, te voy a anotar la dirección de la misión para que no te pierdas"._

_Kaoru: "¿y si no me dan el trabajo? Nunca he trabajado como sirvienta"._

_Tae: "yo conozco a esa familia desde hace muchos años, diles que vas de mi parte además diles que eres una persona muy trabajadora y que aprendes rápido. Recuerda son labores que realizas seguramente también en tu casa, bueno menos cocinar"._

_Kaoru: "¡lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir!"_

_Tae: "tranquila, todos en esta nueva era, hemos tenido que adaptarnos como podamos. Toma aquí esta escrita la dirección, suerte amiga"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_En la mansión Okeda _

_ Era una casa al nuevo estilo occidental. Era una mansión enorme, Kaoru pensó que seguramente debían vivir muchas personas en esa casa, al tocar la puerta le abrió un hombre vestido con un traje al estilo occidental, era el mayordomo de esa mansión._

_Mayordomo: "buenas tardes, señorita ¿Qué desea?_

_Kaoru: "mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya supe que necesitaban una sirvienta en esta casa, por eso he venido a ofrecer mis servicios"._

_Mayordomo: "ciertamente, necesitamos una ¿cuál es su experiencia en el cargo, a trabajado anteriormente en alguna casa?"._

_Kaoru: "voy a ser sincera con usted, nunca he trabajado como sirvienta en una casa, pero soy una persona muy trabajadora, sincera y aprendo rá vengo recomendada por Tae la dueña del restaurante akabeko._

_Mayordomo: "eso cambia las cosas. El puesto es suyo condicionalmente " _

_Kaoru: "¿Cómo es eso que condicionalmente?_

_Mayordomo: "le explico, si usted durante un mes realiza sus tareas y no tienen ninguna queja de mi parte o de los amos usted se quedara permanentemente con el puesto. Si sucede lo contrario y usted realiza mal sus obligaciones solo se le pagara por el mes que trabajo aquí pero deberá retirarse ¿estamos de acuerdo"._

_Kaoru: "si"_

_Mayordomo: "voy a buscar a la señora de la casa, para que dé su visto bueno, aunque la persona que decide que personal de servicio se contrata o no soy yo. Pero a ella le gusta conocer a los nuevos empleados que trabajaran en su casa. Por favor, espéreme en la cocina esta al fondo a la derecha por este pasillo"._

Kaoru se dirigió a donde le indicaron y mientras esperaba pacientemente por la señora de la mansión. Se presentó con la cocinera de la casa llamada Hina.

Kaoru_: buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kaoru kamiya _

_Hina : yo me llamo Hina, llevo más de 20 años trabajando para la familia Okeda._

_ En ese instante una dama muy elegante bajaba por las escaleras de servicio, la señora Ritzuco Okeda, junto al mayordomo._

_Ritzuko: "entonces, tu vas a ser la nueva sirvienta ¿Cómo te llamas?"._

_Kaoru: "me llamo Kaoru Kamiya"._

_Ritzuko: "¿kamiya? Me es familiar ese apellido ¿de casualidad eres familiar de Kamiya sensei?"._

_Kaoru: "él era mi padre, murió hace unos años"._

_Ritzuko: "mi hermano mayor fue alumno de kamiya sensei ¿el dojo cerro porque tu padre murió?"_

_Kaoru: "no ha sido por eso, a ayudante de maestro y me he hecho cargo del dojo desde hace 3 años desde que mi padre murió. El problema es que ya no se puede vivir de enseñar kendo, la mayoría de las personas en esta época de paz ya no les importa aprender a manejar una espada._

_Ritzuko: "Hiro (dirigiéndose al mayordomo) explícale sus deberes._

_Mayordomo: "como usted diga señora"._

_ La señora Ritzuko okeda se retiró de la cocina entonces el mayordomo procedió a explicarle a la señorita Kamiya sus deberes en la mansión Okeda _

_Mayordomo: "debes usar este uniforme mientras estés de servicio en esta casa. Es asi porque a los amos les gusta mucho todo lo que sea occidental. Además reciben siempre visitas de extranjeros muy importantes._

_ Tu hora de entrada será a las 7:00am y tu hora de salida será a las 6 pm. Todas las mañanas se sirve el desayuno a las 7:30 am el almuerzo a la 1:00 pm. El resto de tus deberes te los diré el lunes, que es el día en que empezaras a trabajar aquí._

_Recuerda estarás a prueba nos vemos el lunes de la próxima semana es decir, dentro de 2 días" _

_Kaoru: "estaré aquí puntual el lunes. Hasta luego y no se arrepentirá de haberme contratado"._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dojo kamiya _

Kaoru reunió a todos los habitantes del dojo en el salón de entrenamiento, para informarles del nuevo empleo que tendría a partir del lunes de la próxima semana".

_Kaoru: "como ustedes saben hemos tenido muchos problemas económicos últimamente"._

_Yahiko: "busu ahora comemos lo mismo todos los días"_

_Kaoru: "AL MENOS AGRADECE QUE TIENES COMIDA EN TU PLATO TODOS LOS DIAS"_

_Kenshin: "no es el momento de pelear, prosiga Kaoru dono"._

_Kaoru: "gracias kenshin, por eso he buscado otro trabajo"._

_Kenshin: "¿a qué se dedicara ahora Kaoru dono?"_

_Kaoru: "voy a ser sirvienta en la mansión Okeda"_

_Yahiko: "esa es una de las familias mas ricas de todo Tokio!"_

_Kenshin: "¡usted no debe dedicarse a eso! Usted adora dar clases de kendo y asi preservar el Estilo de su familia._

_Kaoru: "la paga es bastante buena y en estos tiempos aprender kendo no significa nada, lo hable contigo esta tarde. Lo importante es conseguir el dinero para poder sobrevivir"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono …" _

_Kaoru: "¿qué kenshin?" _

_Kenshin: "esto en parte es mi culpa, solo soy una carga para usted. Pero ya no más"._

_Kaoru: "¿Qué piensas hacer?"._

_Kenshin: "solo le pido que no haga lo que esta pensando. No trabaje como sirvienta solo espere hasta el día de mañana, le prometo que hare algo que hará que usted no tenga que tomar ese empleo"._

_Kaoru: "kenshin, confiare en ti"._

_ Esa noche trascurrió en completo silencio tanto Yahiko como Kaoru querían bombardear a kenshin, pero sabían que no le contestaría nada, así que optaron por permanecer en silencio y esperar lo que el pelirrojo tenía pensado hacer. Por su parte kenshin estaba decidido ayudaría a la joven pelinegra que lo acogió en su casa sin hacerle incomodas preguntas sobre su pasado y cuando se enteró de este, no lo juzgó. Además siempre le brindaba una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. _

_ Ahora por ella y solo por ayudarla a ella aceptaría la propuesta que le hicieron sus tíos. Ahora solo debería esperar que el lapso de tiempo que le habían concedido._

_Fin de capitulo_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: todo cambiara… para bien o para mal. Espero que kenshin sea menos inocente y un poco más desconfiado. No todo lo que brilla es oro._

_Pd1: nos leemos luego en el próximo capítulo titulado "el cambio"_

_Pd2: no olviden dejar sus comentarios dependo de las ideas que pueden darme para continuar este fanfic _

13


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: EL CAMBIO

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Kenshin despertó temprano en la mañana esta vez no para comenzar sus labores domésticas en el dojo Kamiya. Hoy tendría una importante una importante cita con sus tíos y ya estaba decidido, lo haría para que su Kaoru no tuviera que tomar el trabajo de sirvienta en la mansión Okeda, ella es una excelente maestra de kendo en el estilo Kamiya Kasshin, pensaba él. Él sabía cuánto le dolía a la kendoka tener que dejar su trabajo como instructora por no darle suficiente dinero, para mantener la casa. Y por si esto fuera poco, el no aportaba dinero para la manutención del dojo. Es cierto que siempre ayudaba realizando las labores domésticas. Pero ahora más que nunca su colaboración económicamente hablando es indispensable.

De ahora en adelante esto cambiaria aceptaría la propuesta de sus tíos, y le brindaría una vida más cómoda a la joven de cabello largo y negro como la noche. Una vez vestido y con su espada en su cinto salió cautelosamente rumbo a la posada Kosiuko.

xxxxxxxxxxx

En la posada kosuiko

Sassha: "_hoy es el día, en que shinta perdón Kenshin, nos dará su respuesta definitiva ¿y qué haremos si dice que no?"_

Roland: "_no rechazara la oferta, ya lo veras, el poder del dinero es muy seductor. Además, sabes que el negocio debe seguir entre familia". _Dijo de manera firme

_Sassha: "¿no será demasiado arriesgado? El no conoce realmente la naturaleza de nuestro negocio". _Pregunto algo preocupada

Roland: "_aprenderá ya lo veras. _Respondió de forma consoladora a su esposa, además de darle un pequeño beso.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de su esposo por tranquilizarla Sassha seguía muy nerviosa

_Sassha: "¿y si al descubrir lo que realmente hacemos, no quiere continuar?_

_Roland: "pues cuando eso pase estará tan involucrado en lo que se hace en la empresa que no podrá decidir dejar de continuar"._

Sassha un poco más tranquila, finalmente decidió confiar en las palabras de su esposo.

_Sassha: "esperemos que todo salga bien"._

En ese momento, llego kenshin a la posada kosuiko y hablo con el recepcionista y pregunto por los esposos Strayer, y le explico al recepcionista que tenía una cita importante con ellos el día de hoy. El administrador de la posada le indico el salón de espera donde podía aguardar a los Strayer. Además le dijo que iría a avisarle al matrimonio que el pelirrojo había llegado a verlos.

xxxxxxx

_En el salón de espera de la posada kosuiko_

Un joven pelirrojo aguardaba ansioso la llegada de sus recientes descubiertos parientes. Al llegar el matrimonio Strayer.

Kenshin: "_buenos días, ojin san y oba san"._

_Roland Strayer: "¡muchacho que alegría volver a verte!"._

_Sassha Strayer: "lo mismo digo"._

_Roland Strayer: "¿y qué decisión has tomado?"._

Kenshin:_ "lo he pensado mucho, aunque no me gusta el lujo y la ostentación. Si es necesario que colabore económicamente en la casa donde vivo._

_Roland Strayer: "¿eso quiere decir que aceptas?". _Pregunto con curiosidad

_Kenshin: "si, pero no completamente"._

_Roland Strayer: "explícate muchacho"._

_Kenshin: "quiero aprender de que se trata el negocio familiar primero. Quiero que el dinero que reciba sea fruto de mi trabajo allí"._

_Roland Strayer: "¡es decir que quieres formar parte del negocio!" _Expreso´ con alegría"

_Kenshin: "exacto"_

_Roland Strayer: "me parece bien porque mi esposa y yo pronto nos regresaremos a nuestra natal Holanda"._

_Kenshin: "¿y que es específicamente lo que hacen?"_

El sr y la señora Strayer se pusieron un poco nerviosos por la pregunta.

_Roland Strayer: "nos dedicamos a exportar bienes como el arroz y telas a toda Europa e importamos cosas que son de interés para el público japonés como el chocolate, cerveza. En fin es un intercambio comercial entre la cultura Europea y la Oriental._

Sassha Strayer, la nueva tía de nuestro querido samurái le entrego un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y un sobre en blanco

_Sassha: antes de que te vayas queremos hacerte unos regalos._

_Kenshin: ¿Qué son?_

_Sassha Strayer: "note que tu ropa está bastante gastada, por eso te compramos ropa nueva"._

El contenido del primer paquete, eran varios hakamas, uno blanco, uno gris y el otro azul y 3 haoris de los mismos colores.

Sassha: "¡pruébatelos a ver qué tal te quedan! Pero primero debemos ir a nuestra habitación en el hotel"

Los tres fueron al cuarto en la posada kosuiko ocupado por los Strayer. Una vez allí kenshin se probó la nueva ropa que le habían comprado (nota de la autora: se veía muy guapo con esa ropa, es que con perdón de Kaoru nuestro querido el samurái pelirrojo es muy sexi).

Sassha Strayer: "_no me equivoque en las medidas, aunque solo te vi una vez". _

_Kenshin: "muchas gracias" expreso con algo de vergüenza _

_Roland Strayer: "ahora, abre el sobre"_

Kenshin abrió el sobre y con sorpresa vio que eran dinero, varios cientos de yenes. Pero el pelirrojo de forma orgullosa no pensaba aceptar ese regalo sería una deshonra para él.

_Kenshin: "no puedo aceptar este regalo, les dije que el dinero que obtenga, no quiero que sea simplemente obsequiado prefiero trabajar para obtenerlo". _

_Roland Strayer: "muchacho no seas orgulloso" _expreso en forma tranquilizadora "es_ un regalo que mi esposa y yo quisimos hacerte porque sabemos de los apuros económicos que tienes en tu casa"._

Kenshin: "_prefiero que sea un préstamo que me irán lo descontaran de mi paga"_

_Roland Strayer: "de ninguna manera, es un regalo no nos hagas ese desaire. Durante toda tu vida no estuvimos allí para apoyarte, déjanos ayudarte ahora que te encontramos"._

_Kenshin: "está bien"_

_Roland Strayer: ¿y ya le informaste a tu "__**familia" **__de tu nueva situación económica?_

_Kenshin: "aun no les he dicho nada, pero esta misma tarde, hablare con ellos. No se cómo lo tomaran"._

_Roland Strayer: a partir de mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento en lo que tiene que ver con el manejo del negocio. Toma en esta tarjeta esta la dirección de la industria de comercio Strayer. Te espero a las 8:00 en punto _

_Kenshin: "estaré allí sin falta"_

_Fin de capitulo_

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: nada será igual de ahora en adelante. Kenshin debe tener mucho cuidado en lo que se compromete, y confiar en sus instintos.

Pd1: nos leemos en el próximo capítulo titulado reacciones.

Pd2: no olviden comentar y darme ideas para seguir con este drama.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: REACCIONES

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Nota de autora: _Pk: _significa pensamientos de kenshin

Pka: pensamientos de Kaoru

_Pr: pensamientos de Roland _

Kenshin salió del hotel con rumbo al centro de la ciudad, en el camino pensaba como le daría la noticia a su nueva "familia". Ellos sabían muy poco de su niñez, solo la parte en la que fue prácticamente adoptado a los 7 años de edad por su maestro Seiyuro Hiko.

Definitivamente sería una sorpresa para todos, no querían que sus amigos ahora lo trataran diferente, pero si quería ayudar financieramente en el dojo Kamiya. Por lo tanto decidió que solo les diría parte de la verdad.

Una cosa que atormentaba a kenshin era el hecho de que Kaoru viviera siempre preocupada por el dinero para comprar determinado alimento o peor que como cualquier jovencita de su edad quisiera comprarse kimonos y adornos nuevos o darse algún lujo y que simplemente no podía porque los pocos ingresos que conseguía siempre eran destinados a la manutención del dojo. Solo trabajaba y casi no disfrutaba del fruto de su esfuerzo. Pero eso desde ahora cambiaria, el aportaría dinero para ayudar a la manutención del dojo y le compraría algunos regalos a su "familia".

Pensando en eso, entro en una tienda donde vendían perfumes, él había notado que el perfume de jazmines de Kaoru casi se le estaba terminando, y la última vez que se compró uno era de muy baja calidad. En esa tienda le compro a la joven kendoka un perfume de jazmines hecho en Francia muy fino. Además en un comercio no muy lejos de allí vendían espadas de bambú. Él se había dado cuenta que la shinai estaba muy astillada y decidió comprarle una nueva.

Luego de realizar esas compras se dirigió al dojo Kamiya. La kendoka pelinegra estaba entrenando a Yahiko. Cuando vieron a kenshin entrar por la puerta tanto Kaoru como el joven aprendiz de kendo se percataron de la nueva ropa que portaba el pelirrojo.

Kaoru y Yahiko: "¿_y esa ropa?" _dijeron al unisonó al notar con sorpresa el cambio de vestimenta de Kenshin

_Kenshin: "tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles"_

_Kaoru: "pues te vez muy bien" _

_Kenshin: gracias, Kaoru dono, lo de la ropa nueva es parte del cambio que vendrá" _

_Yahiko: "¡CUENTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"_

_Kenshin: "bueno, conseguí un trabajo en una importadora y exportadora de productos, se llama industrias Strayer."_

_Kaoru: "¿y qué sabes tú de eso?_

_Kenshin: "cuando era vagabundo, una vez trabaje en un negocio como ese" _dijo esto un tanto nervioso.

Kaoru y Yahiko: _"¿en serio?"_

Kenshin_: "si, es más pedí un adelanto de mi próximo sueldo y pude comprar algunas cosas" _

_Yahiko: "¿y qué cosas?"_

_Kaoru: "¡si eres tonto Yahiko! Obvio que ese dinero lo uso para comprarse ropa nueva, que lo hace ver muy sexi. _Lo último solo lo pensó pero no pudo evitar ver a kenshin de arriba abajo y ponerse casi tan roja como el cabello del ex asesino

_Kenshin: "en parte, pero también les compre unos presentes a ustedes, tenga Kaoru dono, abra el paquete, espero le guste" _

_El samurái le entrego una caja bellamente decorada en las manos de la joven kendoka, cuando esta la abrió pudo ver que se trataba de un perfume._

_Kaoru: "¡qué bonito detalle, y es de jazmines! Pero su aroma es más fino del que suelo utilizar. Debió costarte una fortuna" la pelinegra estaba simplemente encantada con el presente que le obsequio', kenshin_

_Kenshin: "claro que no Kaoru dono, además usted se lo merece. Y Yahiko no me olvide de ti también, te traje un regalo, toma"._

_Yahico: "¡es una espada de bambú!, gracias"._

_Kenshin: "es que note que la tuya estaba muy gastada y comenzaba a astillarse". _

_Kaoru: "¿y cuando empiezas en el nuevo negocio?". _Pregunto curiosa.

Kenshin: "_mañana, lunes a las 8:00 am. Así que no tendrás que trabajar como sirvienta en la mansión Okeda._

_Kaoru: "¿y lo que ganaras será suficiente?"._

_Kenshin: "créeme, será suficiente para que no tengas que preocuparte por dinero"._

_Kaoru: "suena demasiado bien para ser verdad"_

_Kenshin: "pero no miento"._

_Kaoru: "entonces tengo que ir a casa de los Okeda mañana por la mañana a avisarle que finalmente no voy a trabajar para ellos". _

_Kenshin: "cambiando de tema ¿qué les parece si vamos al Akabeko a celebrar?" _

_Yahiko: "¡qué bien comer en el Akabeko!"_

_Kaoru: "seguro esta emocionado no solo por la comida, también porque va a ver a Tsubame chan". _Dijo en tono un tanto burlesco, golpeando suavemente al joven en un brazo

Yahiko: "¿_ y que si lo estoy? Yo no soy como otros que esconden sus sentimientos por estúpidos miedos". _Dijo mirando fijamente a Kaoru y kenshin, los cuales se sonrojaron.

Kaoru : "_ yo … mejor voy a arreglarme. _Pronuncio bastante nerviosa.

Yahiko: "_mejor no te tardes mucho, que por más que te arregles vas a seguir siendo igual de busu que siempre._

_Kenshin: "¡no seas grosero Yahiko con Kaoru dono!" _

Yahiko: "_pero si es la verdad_,_ el único que le ve algo bonito a la busu eres tú. Realmente tienes muy mal gusto, pero bueno"._

_Kenshin: "¡yo respeto mucho a Kaoru dono! No confundas Yahiko" _

_Yahiko: "¡los adultos y sus estúpidos miedos!"_

Justo en ese instante llego Sanosuke que como de costumbre nunca tocaba la puerta para entrar.

_Sanosuke: "hola, ¿Cómo están?"._

_Yahiko: "hola, sano"_

_Kenshin: "amigo, todos estamos muy bien. Tengo una importante noticia que comunicarte"._

_Sanosuke: "¿y que será, por fin te le declaraste a Jo chan?"._

_Kenshin: (mas rojo que un tomate) Kaoru dono es una mujer muy especial y nunca seria digno de ella, además solo somos amigos"._

_Sanosuke: "si claro repítetelo hasta que te convenzas, si no es eso ¿entonces qué es?_

_Kenshin: "conseguí un trabajo en una importadora y exportadora de productos se llama Industrias Strayer, comenzare mañana a las 8 de la mañana. Ahora mismo nos disponíamos a ir al Akabeko a celebrar ¿nos quieres acompañar?"_

_Sanosuke: "¡claro que sí! ¿Cómo no voy a festejar este acontecimiento con mi mejor amigo? _Mientras decía eso le dio una suave palmada en el hombro a kenshin.

_Yahiko: "se sinceró, solo vas a ir con nosotros para conseguir comida gratis". _

_Sanosuke: "claro que no mocoso"_

_Yahiko: "¡NO ME LLAMES MOCOSO, TORI ATAMA!"._

En lo que Sanosuke y Yahiko se comunicaban a punta de insultos, Kaoru salió de su cuarto lista para salir. Y al percatarse de la presencia del joven luchador lo saludo.

Kaoru: "_hola Sanosuke"._

_Sanosuke: "hola Jo chan". _

_Kaoru: "kenshin, estoy usando el perfume de jazmines que me regalaste ¿Qué tal huele en mí?"._

_Pk: "¡increíblemente bien, en ti ese aroma es simplemente embriagador!". _

_Kenshin: "usted huele muy bien Kaoru dono"_

_Sanosuke: "¿le compraste un perfume a Jo chan?"_

_Yahiko: "y a mí me compro una nueva espada de bambú" _

_Sanosuke: "y traes ropa nueva también, según veo" _esto lo pronuncio de forma inquisidora.

Kenshin: "_es que pedí un adelanto en mi nuevo trabajo_".

Sanosuke: "entonces_ ¿le prestas algunos yenes a tu mejor amigo para pagar una deuda?". _

_Kenshin: "lo siento sano, pero después de comprar la ropa nueva y los regalos, que le di a Kaoru dono y a Yahiko me quede casi sin dinero. Solo tengo lo de pagar la comida en el Akabeko"._

Pk:_ "lo siento amigo pero si te presto ese dinero los demás comenzaran a sospechar de que me dieron solo un adelanto". _

_Sanosuke: "entonces llegue tarde"._

_Kenshin: "tendrás que conformarte con la invitación a comer". _

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_En el Akabeko _

_Kaoru: "¡hola Tae!"_

_Sanosuke: "buenas tardes, Tae"_

_Kenshin: "¿Cómo se encuentra Tae dono?"_

_Tae: "hola, muchachos"_

Tae le pregunto a Kaoru a modo de confidencia_: "¿te dieron el trabajo en la mansión Okeda?"_

Kaoru en voz baja para que solo Tae escuchara le respondió_: "si fui, y si me dieron el trabajo, iba a comenzar mañana pero …. Kenshin consiguió un trabajo y me pidió que no trabajara como sirvienta, pues lo que ganaría sería suficiente a cubrir los gastos en el dojo"._

_Kaoru: "por cierto, no me dijiste específicamente cual será tu cargo en tu nuevo empleo. _

_El pelirrojo bastante nervioso por la pregunta la eludió ordenando a Tae lo que quería comer._

_Kenshin: "Tae dono, tráigame un cocido de carne"._

_Sanosuke, Kaoru, Yahiko al mismo tiempo repitieron: "a mi también". _

_Tae: "entonces ¿cocido de carne para todos?"._

_Kenshin: "hai"_

_Tae: "ya vengo con su orden"._

_Sanosuke: kenshin, la pregunta que hace unos momentos te hizo jo chan, no la respondiste ¿Qué harás en esa empresa?_

_Pk: "y ahora ¿Qué les digo?_

_Kenshin bastante nervioso dijo: "seré…. el nuevo mensajero del negocio"._

_Kaoru: "ya veo"._

_Sanosuke: "¡no tenías que ponerte tan nervioso por una pregunta tan simple, amigo!". _

_Kenshin: "¿yo nervioso? Para nada_

_Pk: "¿tanto se me noto?"_

_Yahiko: "y Tsubame chan"._

_Sanosuke: "te mueres por verla ¿verdad?_

_Yahiko: "como lo dije antes en el dojo a kenshin y a la busu, no me da pena admitir que Tsubame chan me gusta"._

_Sanosuke: "¡así habla un hombre!"._

_Yahiko: "tu no hables mucho, porque tampoco quieres admitir que te mueres de amor por la Dra. Kitsune._

_ El aludido cambio rápidamente de tema antes de que se dieran cuenta que el comentario de Yahiko lo había incomodado un poco, ya que era completamente cierto. _

_Sanosuke: "miren ya Tae con nuestra comida"._

_Tae: "espero que lo disfruten"_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_A la mañana siguiente, en el dojo kamiya,_

_Específicamente en la cocina, a las 6:00 de la mañana _

_ Una chica pelinegra se recién se levantaba de su cama cuando encontró a un muy conocido pelirrojo en la cocina preparando el desayuno._

_Kaoru: "buenos días, kenshin"_

_Kenshin: "¿cómo durmió?, Kaoru dono"._

_Kaoru: "muy bien, kenshin ¿y tú?". _

_Pk: "yo me la pase soñando contigo toda la noche"_

_Kenshin: "también muy bien pero Kaoru dono ¿Por qué se levantó tan temprano?". _

_Kaoru: "lo olvidaste kenshin, hoy iba a empezar a trabajar en la casa de los Okeda, pero aunque ahora no lo hare debo ir a darles una explicación. Mejor voy a arreglarme"._

_Kenshin "es cierto usted lo dijo ayer, pero primero debe desayunar algo, si no se alimenta bien podría enfermarse"._

_Kaoru: "kenshin, a veces me tratas como una niña"._

_Pka: "y eso me desespera mucho ¿porque no puedes verme como una mujer?"._

_Pk: "la única forma que tengo de demostrarle mi amor es siempre cuidarte y protegerte"._

_Kenshin: "permítame acompañarla Kaoru dono, yo entro a trabajar a las 8:00 de la mañana así que me da tiempo"._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_En la mansión Okeda_

_Kenshin dejo a Kaoru en la entrada en la entrada de la mansión, para luego partir en dirección a las industrias Strayer. Mientras tanto kaoru tocaba la puerta de dicha casa. De inmediato le abrió el mayordomo._

_Kaoru: "buenos días"._

_Mayordomo: "buenos días, señorita kamiya, recuerde que los empleados deben entrar por la puerta de la cocina"._

_Kaoru: "lo olvide"_

_Mayordomo: "eso no importa, ¡usted llega en el momento en que más la estamos necesitando! Sé que es su primer día pero necesitamos que ponga el mayor empeño en todo lo que se le ordene hacer"._

_Kaoru: "pero yo…"_

_La interrumpió abruptamente el mayordomo diciéndole: "¿está asustada por la responsabilidad que debe asumir el día de hoy?". _

_Kaoru: "no exactamente, hay algo que necesito decirle"_

_Mayordomo: "será después, hoy vendrán a desayunar unos importantes socios de los señores, ¡y todo debe estar perfecto, suerte que la contratamos hace poco! De otra forma no podríamos atender a la visita como se debe. ¡Rápido pase a la cocina, donde está el vestidor de la servidumbre y póngase su uniforme!"._

Kaoru al escuchar esto, no tuvo valor para decirle que no trabajaría allí, se notaba que necesitaban personal, pero antes de finalizar el día le diría al mayordomo y a los Strayer que no trabajaría en esa casa. Así que fue donde el mayordomo le indico y se colocó su uniforme para luego quedarse en la cocina esperando que le dieran las órdenes que debía cumplir.

Mayordomo:_ señorita Kaoru junto a la señorita Omasu, que también es sirvienta aquí arreglen la mesa, yo iré a despertar a los señores. _

_Omasu: "¿tu nombre es Kaoru Kamiya?"._

_Kaoru: "si, así es"_

_Omasu: "vamos al comedor para que me ayudes a arreglar la mesa"._

_Kaoru observo con extrañeza todo los muebles y adornos de esa casa, por lo tanto le pregunto a Omasu. _

_Kaoru: "¿Por qué todo es tan occidental en esta casa?"_

_Omasu: "a los señores les gusta, además reciben a muchos socios del occidente"._

En ese instante, bajaron por las escaleras la señora Ritzuco Okeda acompañada de quien parecía ser su esposo y justo detrás de ellos el mayordomo.

_Señor Okeda: "hoy el desayuno se servirá a las 8 en punto, querida _dirigiéndose a la Señora Ritzuco _informa a los de la cocina que la comida del desayuno debe ser lo más occidental posible"._

_Mayordomo: "ya escucharon al señor Katsura Okeda todo debe estar lo más perfecto posible. Saquen la vajilla de plata y pululan" _

_Kaoru un tanto curiosa le pregunto a Omasu: "¿tu conoces a las personas que vendrán hoy?"_

_Omasu: "no se quienes sean, tengo poco tiempo de estar trabajando en esta casa"._

_Kaoru: "entiendo". _

El tiempo trascurrió bastante rápido preparando todo para que el desayuno con los socios extranjeros de los Okeda. De pronto sonó el timbre señal de que los importantes socios habían llegado. El mayordomo fue el encargado de abrirles la puerta.

Mayordomo: "_buenos días, sr y Sra. Strayer._ _Es un placer tenerlos en esta casa por favor acompáñenme al comedor" _

_Roland Strayer: "buenos días". _Contesto de forma bastante seria

Sassha Strayer: "¿_los señores Okeda nos esperan, cierto?"_

_Mayordomo: "así es"_

Como el mayordomo acompaño a los Strayer hasta donde se serviría el desayuno, para luego decirles:

Mayordomo: "_por favor sr y Sra. Strayer tomen asiento mientras voy a avisarles a los señores que ustedes han llegado"._

_Pka: "¿Strayer? ¿No es el nombre de la industria donde va trabajar kenshin? ¿Será que los socios importantes de los Okeda serán los mismos dueños del negocio donde kenshin comenzara a trabajar? Tal vez solo es una coincidencia _

Luego de escoltar a los Strayer al comedor fue avisarle a los Okeda que sus importantes socios habían llegado y estaban aguardando por ellos en el comedor. Al sr y Sra. Strayer les gustaba supervisar lo que se cocinaba cuando a algún socio importante era recibido en su casa. Por eso estaban en la cocina.

Sr Okeda: _"ya vamos para allá, avísales a las sirvientas que una vez que estemos en el comedor, comiencen a servir el desayuno"._

_Mayordomo: "como usted ordene, le aseguro que todo saldrá estupendamente"._

Poco después los dueños de la casa junto con el mayordomo llegaron al comedor. El mayordomo ordeno a las sirvientas que fueran a la cocina a buscar la comida del desayuno y la comenzaran a servir tanto a los señores como a los socios de los mismos. A Kaoru se le encomendó la labor de servir él te . Mientras tanto luego de un breve saludo entre los Strayer y los Okeda comenzaron a hablar de negocios.

Roland Strayer: "_las ventas de arroz en el exterior han aumentado. Necesitamos saber si podrán producir mayor cantidad para cubrir la demanda"._

_Sr Okeda: "¿de cuánto estamos hablando?"._

_Roland Strayer: "de un 25%"_

_Sr Okeda: "si, podemos cubrir la demanda"_

_Roland Strayer: "me alegra escuchar eso, además hay una importante noticia que queremos comunicarles"._

_Sassha Strayer: "en un mes más o menos mi esposo y yo volveremos a nuestra natal Holanda" _

_Sra. Okeda: "¿y el negocio, como harán con él?"_

_Sassha Strayer: "nuestro sobrino, Shinta perdón Kenshin Himura se quedara a cargo de todos nuestros negocios en este país, claro ayudado por el gerente el sr Okinawa"._

Al escuchar ese nombre y el vínculo que tenía con la familia Strayer, Kaoru de la impresión se le cayó la tetera que sostenía al piso rompiéndose en muchos trozos. Además se paralizo completamente por lo que había escuchado. Mientras el mayordomo la veía con cara de total enfado. Afortunadamente la otra sirvienta dijo rápidamente

Omasu: _"voy a la cocina a buscar un trapo para limpiar el desastre"._

Por su parte Kaoru seguía en estado de shock total preguntándose

Pka: _"¿Kenshin sobrino de un importante hombre de negocios?"_

La señora Ritzuco Okeda al ver el semblante tan pálido de la muchacha le dijo

Sra. Okeda: "_muchacha ¿te sientes mal? Pregunto con preocupación"_

Tratando de disimular su impresión Kaoru respondió: "_estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Es que estoy algo nerviosa por servir en una casa tan grande como esta"_

El desayuno prosiguió sin mayores novedades, Omasu regreso de la cocina con un trapo para limpiar mientras Kaoru un poco recuperada de la impresión empezó a recoger los pedazos de cerámica de la tetera rota. Pero Kaoru tenía que asegurarse que el sobrino de los Strayer era su Kenshin por eso le pregunto al sr Ronald Strayer

Kaoru: "_disculpe sr Strayer ¿el hombre que es su sobrino es pelirrojo, con los ojos color violeta y tiene una cicatriz en forma de x en su mejilla izquierda?"_

_Sr Roland Strayer:_ _"así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

Kaoru: "_es que él vive en mi casa, es mi amigo"._

_Sassha Strayer dirigiéndose a su esposo dijo: "querido, ¡seguro ella es parte de la familia que Kenshin nos comentó que tenía" _

_Kaoru: "¿y que les dijo de mi?_

_Sassha Strayer: "dijo que eres una joven muy amable y generosa por haberlo dejado vivir en tu casa sin recibir nada a cambio"_

Ronald Strayer con tono de curiosidad pregunto: "¿acaso Kenshin no les conto que hace poco pudimos localizarlo y que es dueño de una parte de este negocio?"

Kaoru: "no, solo nos dijo que desde hoy comenzaría a trabajar en su empresa como mensajero"

Sassha Strayer: "querido creo que hemos cometido una indiscreción".

Ronald Strayer:_ "pero él nos dijo que les contaría toda la su nueva situación económica a su familia ayer en la tarde"_ pronuncio el mismo tratando de defenderse.

Kaoru: "_pues no lo hizo, aunque ayer llego con ropa nueva y obsequios para los que vivimos en el dojo, pero nos dijo que pudo comprar todas esas cosas con un adelanto que le dieron en su nuevo trabajo_

La pelinegra se dirigió a los Okeda

Kaoru: "_cuando llegue, el mayordomo me informo que hoy recibirían unas muy importantes visitas y requerían de mi ayuda con urgencia. Por eso, preferí no comunicarles aun mi decisión de no tomar el empleo que ustedes tan generosamente me dieron hasta que terminara el desayuno con sus socios. Pero en vista de lo que me acabo de enterar tengo que salir"._

_ La joven kendoka se dirigía a la cocina, específicamente al vestidor del servicio para cambiarse el uniforme cuando el Sr Roland Strayer la detuvo halándola de un brazo._

_Roland Strayer: "niña, ¿a dónde piensas ir?"_

_Kaoru: "voy a ir a su empresa a hablar con Kenshin de todo esto y ¡no piense detenerme!"_

_Roland Strayer: "todo lo contrario, muchacha, me parece bien que aclaren las cosas al fin y al cabo ustedes son como familia"_

_Kaoru: "es cierto" _contesto un tanto confundida

_Roland Strayer: "y dime ¿conoces la dirección del negocio?_

_Kaoru: "no en realidad"_

_Roland Strayer: "toma, es una tarjeta de la empresa con la dirección escrita en la parte de atrás"._

_Kaoru: "gracias, señor" _

_Pr: "ahora estará más comprometido que nunca con el negocio ese sobrino mío"_

_Kaoru salió de esa casa rumbo al nuevo trabajo de Kenshin, mientras lo hacia solo pensaba._

_Pka: "¿Por qué Kenshin me habrá ocultado una información tan importante? ¿Es que acaso no tiene suficiente confianza en mí? Cuando hable con Kenshin tendrá que contestarme muchas preguntas…_

_Fin de capitulo_

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, ME PASE CASI UNA SEMANA ESCRIBIENDOLO PORQUE MI PC SE ENFERMO Y TOCO FORMATEARLA CASI PIERDO TODO LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO. LOS QUIERO ADIOS _

_PD1:pero me quedo genial verdad?_

_Pd2: por favor comenten y denme ideas para seguir _

20


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: La verdad

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

PKA: PENSAMIENTOS DE KAORU

PK: PENSAMIENTOS DE KENSHIN

Kenshin caminaba en dirección a la empresa de importaciones y exportaciones Strayer pensando en la forma que asumiría este nuevo reto, trabajar en negocio en el cual no tenía experiencia. "_pero es lo que yo pedí_" pensaba el samurái, pero a la vez se dio animo meditando que iba a poner todo su esfuerzo para aprender rápidamente todo lo concerniente a el negocio de importaciones y exportaciones Strayer y esto lo haría única y exclusivamente para ayudar a su Kaoru, para nunca volver a ver su rostro preocupado por cuestiones económicas.

Mientras tanto en la empresa Strayer al vigilante se le había dado la orden de que cuando llegara el señor Himura Kenshin lo hiciera pasar a la oficina del gerente pues él era el sobrino del Sr Strayer .Al llegar Kenshin a la entrada de la empresa, el vigilante le pregunto quién era y que es lo que quería, inmediatamente le dijo su nombre completo y la razón por la cual estaba allí. El vigilante procedió a hacer lo que le habían ordenado

Es importante mencionar que, El sr Roland Strayer le ordeno al gerente que cuando llegara su sobrino él le diera un recorrido por la empresa y le explicara el mecanismo básico de la misma. Además le pidió que lo fuera entrenando en el manejo del negocio pues en un futuro no muy lejano asumiría el control del negocio.

Una vez que vigilante escoltando a Kenshin llego a la oficina del gerente, toco la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar, mientras Kenshin esperaba en el pasillo próximo a la oficina.

El vigilante: "_sr Okinawa la persona que usted espera está aquí"_

_Sr Okinawa: "hágalo pasar"_

_El vigilante: "en seguida señor"_

El vigilante dirigiéndose a Kenshin le informo que pasara. Una vez adentro

Sr Okinawa: "_usted debe ser el sobrino del sr Strayer Kenshin Himura ¿no es así?_

_Kenshin: "así es"_

_Sr Okinawa: "mi nombre es Hirova Okinawa, soy el gerente de esta empresa._

_Kenshin: "mucho gusto en conocerlo sr Okinawa" _

_Sr Okinawa: "El señor Roland Strayer me encomendó la labor de mostrarle las instalaciones de la empresa. Él hubiera querido hacerlo el mismo, pero ya tenía una importante cita de negocios programada para la mañana de hoy. Además también me ordeno que lo comenzara a entrenar en el manejo de este negocio"._

_Kenshin: "entiendo"._

_Sr Okinawa: "primero lo llevare a conocer las bodegas y luego al puerto de embarque y desembarque de mercancía, y para culminar le enseñare la parte administrativa y burocrática del negocio ¿está de acuerdo?"._

_Kenshin: "como usted diga"._

_ Tanto el señor Okinawa como Kenshin se dirigieron a las bodegas de la empresa. El pelirrojo quedo impresionado por lo grandes que eran las bodegas llenas de un sinfín de productos. De pronto en una de las bodegas Observo que había un cartel que decía "_**NO PASE, SOLO PERSONAL**_" Kenshin con curiosidad pregunto._

_Kenshin: "sr Okinawa ¿Qué hay en esa bodega que solo personal autorizado puede entrar?"._

_El sr Okinawa un tanto nervioso le contesto: "nada importante, solo cosas muy delicadas que no todos los empleados saben manejar"._

_Flash back_

_ En ese instante el gerente recordó una conversación que había sostenido con el dueño del negocio._

_Sr Okinawa: "¿entonces usted quiere que le muestre la empresa a su sobrino?"_

_Sr Roland Strayer: "exactamente"._

_Sr Okinawa: "pero ¿__**TOOOODO**__ el negocio, también la bodega especial?"._

_Sr Roland Strayer: "de esa parte me encargare yo, personalmente"_

_Sr Okinawa: "entendido señor". _

_Fin de flash back._

De pronto llego el vigilante para informarle a Kenshin, que una joven llamada Kaoru Kamiya estaba en la entrada y decía que necesitaba hablar con él. Asombrado él le contesto al vigilante que él iba para allá a hablar con la joven. Pero antes del que el vigilante se fuera, le pregunto a Kenshin si esa joven era amiga de el. Kenshin le confirmó el hecho. Por esta razón, el gerente le ordeno al vigilante que hiciera pasar a la muchacha a la oficina del mismo para que pudiera conversar con el sr Himura más cómodos.

El vigilante inmediatamente cumplió la orden del gerente. Mientras tanto Kenshin de dirigía a la oficina del señor Okinawa pensando.

PK: "¿cómo_ Kaoru se enteró de la dirección de la empresa? Yo no le dije la dirección y más importante ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo?"._

Por su parte Kaoru fue conducida por el vigilante al mismo lugar. En la mente de la chica había varias preguntas que esperaba que Kenshin le respondiera.

_PKA: "¿Por qué Kenshin le ocultaría a ella y a sus amigos la verdad? ¿Acaso se avergüenza de nosotros? ¿Será que piensa irse y cambiar su vida completamente?"._

Finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaron al sitio antes mencionado casi al mismo tiempo_._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_En la oficina del gerente _

Kaoru dirigiéndose al vigilante y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia le agradeció por haberla guiado. El vigilante le contesto que fue un placer haberla ayudado. Acto seguido se retiró del lugar. Cuando quedaron a solas el pelirrojo pregunto tartamudeando.

_Kenshin: "Kao- ru do-no ¿Qué- ha- ce us- ted a quí?" _

_Kaoru: "hola, Kenshin solo quería saber ¿cómo te va en tu nuevo empleo?". _Kaoru le contesto en un tono algo sarcástico.

Kenshin: "_muy bien, pero usted no debería estar aquí, mi nuevo jefe seguramente me regañaran por recibir visitas en horario de trabajo. El vigilante tiene orden de no dejar entrar gente extraña a la empresa._

_Kaoru: pero ¿Qué raro, el vigilante fue muy amable conmigo hasta me condujo a esta oficina para hablar contigo?"._

Kenshin, nuevamente tartamudeando de los nervios_: "seguramente el vi- gi- lan- te pen- so que al- go ur- gen- te tenia – us-ted que ha –blar con sessha" _

_Kaoru: "¡KENSHIN DEJA DE FINGIR, YA SE TODA LA VERDAD! Grito kaoru bastante exasperada y molesta._

_P.K.: "¿Qué será lo que sabe? ¿Será que descubrió que soy el sobrino del dueño de esta empresa, y por ende soy millonario? ¡No imposible! _

_Kenshin: "no sé de qué habla Kaoru dono"._

_Kaoru: "ya me entere de tu verdadero puesto aquí, eres el sobrino del dueño de esta empresa y pronto estarás al mando de todo en un futuro"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono sessha… siente haberle mentido a usted y a los demás, pero tenía miedo"._

_Kaoru: "¿miedo de que?"._

_Kenshin: "de que me trataran diferente por la nueva posición económica que ahora tengo"_

_Kaoru: "¿más bien no será que tienes miedo de que no congeniemos con tu nueva vida, o es que te avergüenzas de nosotros?"._

_Kenshin: "jamás Kaoru dono, ustedes son mi familia._

_Kaoru: "si nos consideras como tu familia debiste confiar en nosotros, EN MI, así como te acepte como un simple vagabundo sin más posesiones que una espada y la ropa que llevabas puesta, así también te recibiría con la misma comprensión y amor… ¡perdón! Cariño ahora que eres millonario._

Por lo último que dijo se le subieron los colores al rostro, y como siempre Kenshin fingió no entender la declaración de amor que le hizo la pelinegra

_Kenshin: "sin embargo nunca me ha gustado el lujo y la ostentación. Y no me gustaría que me trataran bien solo por lo que tengo y no por lo que soy". _

_Kaoru: "¡YO NUNCA LO HARÍA!"._

_Kenshin con una profunda tristeza le dijo a la joven kendoka: "además, esta nueva fortuna que ha llegado a mi vida realmente sessha no la merece. Esta fortuna realmente le correspondía a mi madre, pero como ella murió ahora es mía, pero Kaoru dono yo casi no recuerdo a mi madre, ella falleció cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años"._

_Kaoru, en un tono conciliador: te entiendo un poco, te sientes raro de tener algo que era de alguien de la cual no sabes casi nada". _

Kaoru se acercó al pelirrojo y tomo sus manos en señal de comprensión. Kenshin suspiro por la actitud tan tierna de Kaoru y comento para sí mismo.

PK: "_Así es mi Kaoru. Solo ella es capaz de pasar de sentir una gran rabia, a una enorme amabilidad y ternura. ¡Como amo eso de ella!"._

Kenshin: "_le voy a pedir un favor, no le diga a ninguno de nuestros amigos lo que acaba de descubrir"._

_Kaoru: "pero nuestros amigos merecen saber la verdad, somos tu familia como te dije antes". _

_Kenshin: "deme un tiempo para decírselos yo mismo". _

_Kaoru: "te daré una semana, si después de ese tiempo no les has contado, yo personalmente les diré todo"_

_Kenshin: "gracias Kaoru dono por entender" _

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota Emilia Tsukino: el próximo capítulo llevara por nombre, familia._

_Pd1: no olviden comentar._

_Pd2: disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, soy docente de inglés en una secundaria y esta es la época del año más ocupada créanme, hay que entregar notas finales, revisar los papeles de los que se gradúan, revisar los proyectos de los de 5to año (de los graduandos)escribir es mi desahogo. Sonara pretencioso pero extrañe más escribir para ustedes que ustedes en leer mi trabajo créanme (se en el fondo que no soy tan mala)._

_Pd3: felices vacaciones_

9


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII: Familia **

**PM: PENSAMIENTOS DE MEGUMI**

**PK: PENSAMIENTOS DE KENSHIN **

**Autora: Emilia Tsukino **

**Reflexión de Emilia Tsukino**: con esta historia me han pasado cosas inesperadas. Como profesora que soy me gusta planificar mis cosas paso a paso y cuando escribo es lo mismo primero tengo una idea y posteriormente hago un manuscrito para después pasarlo a la computadora ya por ultimo lo subo a la página no sin antes revisar lo que he escrito, ese era mi proceso hasta esta historia.

Tal vez sea porque he tenido mucho trabajo, pero esta vez no tengo una idea clara de cómo debo desarrollar esta historia. Hasta esta historia las ideas brotaban a mi mente sin ningún problema, supongo que a todos los escritores les pasa lo mismo. Pero no me rendiré prometo que terminare esta historia, pero esta vez no creo que pueda subir un capitulo por semana como siempre lo había hecho con otras historias. Como lectora de los fanfics de esta página detesto cuando un escritor deja a medias una historia y justo cuando están más interesantes.

Pd1: gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia hasta ahora, especialmente a rogue85, Hitomi-Dono, y, mirita-Himura realmente por ustedes y los futuros lectores de este fanfic no puedo rendirme.

Pd2: no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos sobre este fanfict

Ahora si la historia

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Kaoru se sentía muy culpable, no había pensado en las consecuencias de ocultarle la verdad a sus amigos en especial a Kaoru.

A pesar de la tribulación por la que estaba pasando decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener su mente ocupada para así olvidar un poco sus problemas. Por ese motivo se dirigió hasta donde estaba el señor Okinawa el cual termino de enseñarle las instalaciones de la empresa. Luego de eso comenzó a explicarle el funcionamiento de la misma. Primero le mostro la lista de clientes más importantes y el intercambio de comercial que mantenían con ellos. Pudo notar que la mayoría de los clientes más relevantes eran extranjeros. Este hecho llamo mucho la tensión de Kenshin pues pudo notar la influencia del occidente en el Japón. Por esto pensó

PK: "_definitivamente en esta nueva era es fundamental para la supervivencia de cualquier negocio formar lazos con el extranjero"_

Cuando el reloj marco las 6:00 pm el gerente le dijo a Kenshin.

_Sr Okinawa: "por hoy es suficiente. Pero te espero mañana a la misma hora para continuar con el entrenamiento. Debes estar exhausto"._

_Kenshin: "un poco, ¡pero es realmente emocionante todo lo que hacen aquí!"._

_Sr Okinawa: "si mantienes este espíritu aprenderás fácilmente todo lo que tiene que ver con manejar este negocio". _

_Kenshin: "espero no defraudar la confianza que ha puesto en mí, bueno usted y mi tío". _

Durante los siguientes días Kenshin salía del dojo Kamiya rumbo a la empresa Strayer. Todos sus amigos y habitantes del dojo, exento Kaoru, creían que estaba trabajando como un simple mensajero en dicha empresa.

Cada día se acercaba el final del plazo que le dio Kaoru para decirles toda la verdad a sus amigos. Es decir su nueva posición económica, lo realmente hacía en la industria Strayer y el nexo familiar que tenía con el dueño de esta.

Xxxxxxxxxx

the time is over

(El tiempo se acabó)

Una semana después

El último día que Kaoru le dio para confesar todo, Kenshin organizo una cena e invito a todos sus amigos Sanosuke, el Dr. gensai y sus nietas, Tae, Tsubame y Megumi. Además de los habitantes del dojo es decir Yahiko y Kaoru. Cuando termino la cena, la joven kendoka le pidió al pelirrojo que la acompañara al patio con la excusa de que viera algo en la bodega, no sin antes susurrarle a Yahiko que no dejara que los invitados se fueran.

Una vez que Kenshin y Kaoru en el patio la pelinegra le dijo al ex rurouni.

_Kaoru: "espero que… le cuentes todo esta noche"._

_Kenshin: "no se preocupe, así lo haré"._

Kaoru: "_Kenshin, no quiero que les cuentes a nuestros amigos que yo conocía la verdad casi desde el principio"._

_Kenshin: "¿Por qué Kaoru dono?_

_Kaoru: "no quiero que se enojen conmigo por no decirles inmediatamente lo que sabía, sobre ti"._

_Kenshin: "pero usted guardo mi secreto porque yo se lo pedí, no es culpable de nada. Pero de todas maneras cumpliré con su deseo"._

_Kaoru: "gracias Kenshin"._

_Kenshin: "no me agradezca Kaoru dono es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que usted sobre los cambios que ha dado mi vida"._

_Kaoru: "entonces entremos y sincérate con todos nuestros amigos"._

_Kenshin: "Kaoru dono…. Siento un poco de miedo por la reacción de los demás _

_ Kaoru le tendió la mano (nota de la autora: como en el capítulo en que regresan a Tokio después de la pelea que tiene Kenshin con Shisio en Kyoto)_

_Y con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra le dijo_

_Kaoru: "yo te apoyare en todo, pase lo que pase". _

_PK: "¿Por qué la simple sonrisa de esta mujer es capaz de llenarme de valor, ella es tan generosa, compresiva, tierna, y bella". _

Lleno de valor entro nuevamente al dojo de la mano de Kaoru. Kenshin aun sosteniendo la mano de la kendoka comenzó a pedirles a todos los presentes que le prestaran atención que tenía una importante noticia que darles a conocer.

Yahiko: _"¿Qué, al fin te casas con la busu?"._

_Tae: "¡¿en verdad ken san?!"_ Pregunto con alegría

Kenshin y Kaoru se soltaron de las manos inmediatamente y se sonrojaron furiosamente, por las preguntas de Yahiko y Tae.

_Kenshin: "no es nada de eso"_

_PKA: "ojala fuera cierto"._

_Megumi: "entonces, ¿Cuál es la noticia?_

_Kenshin: "primero que todo, quiero pedirles disculpas a todos ustedes"_

_Yahiko: "¿Por qué?"_

_Kenshin: "porque no he sido completamente sincero con ustedes sobre mi nuevo trabajo. No es cierto que estoy trabajando en la industria Strayer como un simple mensajero yo….._

_Kaoru: "sigue Kenshin te escuchamos"._ La joven kendoka le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, y le dedico una sonrisa en señal de apoyo total. El al mirarla se llenó de valor y prosiguió.

Kenshin:_ "en realidad soy el sobrino del dueño de la empresa, y me están entrenando para hacerme cargo de la misma en un futuro no muy lejano". _

_Todos en el comedor, menos Kaoru: "¡¿nani?!" _

_Kenshin: "creo que debo explicarles mejor"._

Entonces Kenshin les conto a todos los presentes sobre como perdió la conexión con sus recién descubiertos parientes y que estos eran millonarios y extranjeros.

Yahiko: _"¿eso significa que también eres millonario Kenshin_?"

Kenshin: _"los dueños de la fortuna en realidad son mis tíos, por parte de madre como ya les explique"_

_Yahiko: "pero tienes derecho a parte de la fortuna."_

_Kenshin: "por ese lado, si"_

_Sanosuke: ¿y porque nos ocultaste la verdad?"_

_Kenshin: "es que todo ha sido tan repentino, que aún no lo he asimilado completamente, pensé que ya no tenía parientes vivos, ahora aparecen y resulta que son millonarios y extranjeros de Holanda"._

Kaoru: "_bueno Kenshin si lo analizas bien es lógico que parte de tu familia sea extranjera, es muy extraño que un Japonés de raza pura sea pelirrojo y con los ojos violetas". _

_Megumi: "¿Strayer, ese es el apellido de tu nuevos tíos?"._

_Kenshin: "así es, Megumi dono. ¿Porque, lo pregunta?"._

_Megumi: "por nada ken…. Creo que escuche…. Nooo olvídalo_

_PM: "no puedo decirle de mis dudas a ken sin estar completamente segura, si estoy equivocada dañaría su relación con sus recién encontrados parientes. Sin embargo, si lo que sospecho es verdad, ken estaría corriendo mucho peligro"._

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: todo el Kenshin gumi (grupo de Kenshin) ¿conoce la verdad, pero cuáles serán las dudas de Megumi? ¿abra algo oscuro en la familia Strayer que ella conozca? El prioximo capitulo se titulara " el incendio"_

_Pd1: no olviden comentar._

_Pd2: como dentro de una semana me voy de vacaciones lo mas seguro es que no pueda subir capítulos en las próximas 3 semanas pero tratare de subir otro esta semana antes de irme"._

_Los quiero bye _

8


End file.
